1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a digital device and a user interface (UI) control method thereof, and more particularly, to a digital device which provides a scroll bar having an additional function and a UI control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the development of communication technology and storage media, users are able to store a huge amount of contents on a digital device. As a large amount of contents is stored on the digital device, the user generally lists and replays only contents he/she wishes to enjoy.
However, in the case of a portable digital device, the screen size is small and the input method is restrictive, so users are inconvenienced when searching for their desired contents. For example, in order to browse desired contents from all contents stored on the digital device, the user must move a cursor block by block using a directional key or a touch screen, which is inconvenient to the user. Therefore, there is a demand for an environment that allows the user to list any amount of contents more effectively.